


Glaz/Kapkan ficlet collection

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Each chapter is a different story, Family Bonding, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Pining, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Teasing, gangster au, mentions of abuse, modelling for painting, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: A recopilation of all the small kapglaz ficlets I've written (and will write) on Tumblr. They can be both SFW and NSFW, it will be indicated in the name of each chapter, for easier navigation.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 62
Kudos: 179





	1. Lucky (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:** Here's just a dumb idea but... one of my friends can find four leaf clovers easily and she always contributes that to good eyesight. She leaves them in books and under cups so that I will randomly find them and it always seems to lighten the mood. Glaz is a sharpshooter with (probably) good eyesight. I think it would be sort of cool to apply this to him and imagine him finding some clovers and hiding them around for the rest of the Spetsnaz to find when he thinks they are having a bad day...

Glaz has sharp eyes and seemingly tons of good luck, always being able to find four leaf clovers wherever and whenever. At first the other Spetsnaz are vaguely amused, but then one of them bets against Glaz finding yet another four leaf clover, but of course he finds it not even five minutes later. It becomes some sort of competition, just to see how many times Glaz can pull that trick off, and there can be so many four leaf clovers out there, right? As a result, Glaz ends with handfuls of the cute little plants and he doesn’t excatly know what to do with them.

One day Fuze comes back from a mission angry, rumours of yet another fierce argument with Ying reaching them before Fuze even has the chance to explain anything. Through the day, he keeps finding clovers in the most random places, under his cup of coffee, one taped on each of his matryoshkas, on his helmet’s camera as if it was a flower. Fuze has to admit he finds those funny, cute even, and by the end of the day he’s even smiling again. Ying gives him a death glare when he passes by her side on the mess hall, but Fuze just slips her one of the clovers. Her confused but still suspicious expression pleases him, let her stew in her anger for a while, he’s already over it.

A week later Tachanka gets a call from his sister, informing him that one of his kids got into a big fight at school and they should really talk about it. He’s in a strangely subdued mood for the rest of they day, and four leaf clovers appear in his beloved LMG, decorating the _Лорд_ on the sides of the bulletproof cover. Tachanka thinks it’s hilarious, and then decides those are more appropiate to wear on the hair, as a flower crown of sorts. Rumor has it that Mira was seen wearing a lucky wreath upon her head after training.

When Finka comes back from an appointment with Doc, and announces she will have to take a small break from training, doctor’s orders, none of them can miss her bitter expression. She wakes up next day to clovers on her bedside table, and between the pages of the book she’s reading, and even a small mountain of clovers covering her phone. At lunch, she drops a handful of clovers over Glaz’s head and asks him if he had fun with it. He shrugs and tells her he has no idea what she’s talking about, but that it’s good to see her smiling again.

Kapkan isn’t having a bad day, nor a specially good one either. In fact, it’s a completely unremarkable day, at least until he finds an envelope on top of his pillow. Inside there’s a card, a big heart made of four leaved clovers painted on it, and a real clover pressed inside, along with a message: _“for the one who makes me feel like the luckiest man on earth”_.

It’s not signed, but Kapkan would recognise that handwriting anywhere. A soft smile blooms on his face, and when he sneaks into Glaz’s room that night, the sniper is already waiting for him. Their kiss is fiery and sweet, and for the first time, Kapkan isn’t scared to admit he’s hopelessly in love.


	2. Halloween (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked:** I think Glaz helped with Kapkan's outfit as a joke but was super happy when he figured out Kapkan likes it.
> 
> (This one was asked during Halloween, so it refers to the _Doktor's Curse_ outfit)

Kapkan was spending less time with him lately, which was fine, the man had his friends and it was obvious that he, Bandit and Smoke were all engrossed in a common project. It wasn’t unusual to find them three sitting together, plotting in hushed whispers and Kapkan noting down stuff in a notebook. A notebook Kapkan guarded jealously. So of course Glaz was dying to know what was scribbled in there. **  
**

Patience was always the best strategy when dealing with Kapkan, and so far it never failed to pay off. Glaz was painting on his room when Kapkan came in without bothering to knock, knowing already he was welcome in Glaz’s room. He eyed the painting in silence, nodding his approval of the bright scene Glaz was depicting, before shooting his question.

“Are you any good at designing stuff?”

Glaz paused to consider his answer, “What kind of stuff?”

After a moment of hesitation, Kapkan started explaining the project he, Bandit and Smoke had in mind: Doktor’s Curse, a horror themed training exercise for fun. Except they had gone a bit overboard and actually wrote a little story for it, made characters for everyone to play, and basically it was more like a glorified LARP session. Then Smoke suggested to film it and release the clip for Halloween, and now they wanted everything to look good, not just using some fake cobwebs and cheap costumes for it, for maximum immersion.

He could have said no, it was more work than he had tackled on during the cowboy event, and Glaz had actually been participating in that one. But Kapkan had come to him for help with his idea, not anyone else, and to be honest Glaz was already hooked in with it. It took him just a couple of nights to get a unique design for every one of the monsters, plus some concept art for the setting and the Doktor’s lair.

When he presented his ideas to the plotting trio, they were enthusiastic about it. Smoke loved the gory designs, and was thrilled by how horrifying it all would look. However, Bandit asked why Kapkan’s costume would basically be the Grim Reaper, since it seemed too subdued to him when compared with the rest.

“I though it would suit him, the ultimate hunter,” Glaz replied, making Kapkan grin and declare he loved the idea. The sniper couldn’t resist adding, “Besides, Maxim looks great in black.”


	3. Quiet (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked:** Ok but imagine kapkan amd glaz trying to have quiet sex in the spetzsnas shared dorm, while fuze and chanka are sleeping ;)))

Glaz couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t just a matter of him not being tired, something was keeping him awake. In the midst of his teammate’s snores, he could hear the measured rustling of the sheets, giving away Kapkan’s every movement; and if he paid enough attention, he could hear the hunter’s uneven breathing and deep exhales. **  
**

In the half shadows of the Spetsnaz shared dorm, Glaz’s sharp eyes could even pick up the small movements going on beneath the blankets. Kapkan was jerking off, he was sure. It was so easy to imagine Kapkan touching himself, fingers sliding over his own hard dick as he fucked his fist. He was going slow, his movements barely perceptible unless one was paying attention, like Glaz. It made sense, nobody would want to wake up their teammates while masturbating, but it had to be torture to go this slow and careful, he knew the hunter liked it best hard and fast.

The quiet and restrained growl sent Glaz’s imagination for a wild spin, as he remembered in which situations he usually heard Kapkan make that sound. The memories of heated skin sliding together, tumbling on top of each other as their passion consumed them… It was no surprise that Glaz grew hard, his cock filling up quickly while he strained to hear the sweet noises Kapkan made. The temptation to jerk off while Kapkan did too a couple of beds away was strong, but Glaz also had other ideas, ones that seemed even more pleasurable.

He got out of bed as stealthily as he could, wanting to surprise Kapkan. However, the hunter stilled immediately when Glaz stepped out of his bed. The sniper padded quickly towards his lover’s bed, and while it was hard to tell in the near darkness of the room, he could have sworn Kapkan looked mildly annoyed. He still rolled to the side to leave some space for Glaz, who wasted no time getting beneath the blanket.

“What are you doing?” Kapkan hissed at him, and Glaz just kissed the side of his face.

In the reduced space of the single bed, they had to be lying on their sides, spooning. It was impossible for Kapkan to not notice Glaz’s hard dick pressing against his ass. He even pressed back against it, making Glaz suck in a breath. God, that felt good. The hand that he had settled over Kapkan’s waist dragged his pants away, then caressed a path from the hip bone down to the groin, until his hand wrapped around Kapkan’s hot length.

Glaz soon found a good pace for both stroking his partner’s cock, fingers tight around him and thumb playing with the head, spreading around the droplets of precum. He had to stop for a moment to take out his own erection, giving it a few tugs to relieve the tension before taking Kapkan’s cock in his hand again. At the same time, Glaz grinded against Kapkan’s naked ass, precum and sweat easing the slide when his shaft slid between those plump buttcheeks.

When the tip of his cock pushed against his lover’s tight entrance, the ensuing moan from the hunter took Glaz’s breath away. It was clear Kapkan wanted it, he was pushing back as if he wanted to take his cock in right now, preparation be damned.

And it was a tempting idea, Glaz knew how amazing it would be to thrust into Kapkan, feel his walls clenching around the sniper’s cock as he fucked him slowly, to not make much noise. They rarely got to indulge in slow sex, Kapkan always urging Glaz to take him fast and hard. However, Glaz knew there’s no way they could have penetrative sex without waking their teammates. A shame, really, but they still could have some fun like this. He kissed Kapkan’s neck and then bit on the tender skin, leaving a mark the hunter would have to hide tomorrow.

“You are so thirsty for it, aren’t you?” Glaz whispered against his ear, stroking him faster. Kapkan made a low _“mmm”_ sound that went straight to the sniper’s dick, making him push their bodies even closer and grind harder against his lover’s backside.

Their panting and uneven breathing was smothered by Tachanka’s loud snoring, masking their occasionally louder sighs as they race towards completion. Kapkan turned his head, hiding his face on the pillow to muffle his groan. Glaz felt his lover’s cock throb in his hold, sticky warmth spilling over his fist and landing on the sheets. Fuck, he was close too. However, it wasn’t until Kapkan brought Glaz’s hand up to lick his finger clean that he didn’t reach his own peak, painting the hunter’s ass and thighs with white strands.

Checking that their teammates still seemed to be asleep and snoring away peacefully, they both went to the bathroom to clean up properly. Acting as a gentleman, Glaz helped Kapkan wipe the cum off of him, and for his trouble the hunter left as soon as he was done, leaving Glaz on his own. When the sniper came back to the room, he immediately saw the reason of Kapkan’s haste: the hunter was on Glaz’s bed.

“Do you want cuddles?” Glaz asked in a whisper, nudging him aside to let him get on his own bed.

Kapkan grunted and rolled over only after Glaz nearly shoved him off the bed. “I’m not sleeping on the wet spot, and your bed was free.”

Biting his lip to avoid laughing, Glaz didn’t comment on Kapkan’s poor excuse for coming to his bed. Instead, he pulled the hunter close, ignoring his half-assed complaints. Falling asleep hugging each other was a necessity in such a small bed, and yet neither of them really minded. At least not until morning, when they woke up to their teammate’s whistling and playful jokes.


	4. Control (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 👀 What would Kapkan have to do to reduce Glaz to an incoherent needy mess? Is that even possible?? How loud can Kapkan get him to be?
> 
> I'm trying to keep those at 1k maximum and this surpasses it a bit, but thankfully not much! Also, this is as close as top Kapkan as I'll ever write, aka, topping from the bottom. Enjoy!

Getting reunited after one of them comes back from a mission is always a moment of euphoria and relief, getting tangled up in hugs and kisses, both passionate and reverent. Doesn’t matter if it was a small scale operation as the one Glaz just came back from, that doesn’t dampen their enthusiasm at being once again together and alone in their home.

Kapkan gets swept into a tight embrace, Glaz kissing him softly at first then deeper, holding onto him as if they’ve been apart for years instead of a couple of weeks. It’s fine, Kapkan has missed him too, and melts into Glaz’s arms, kissing back intensely. They both know this reunions always end with them in bed, and Kapkan planned and prepared everything accordingly. It’s the reason he feels a tiny jolt of pleasure with every movement and step he takes, the plug pressing teasingly against his inner walls.

He lets Glaz lead him to the bedroom, seemingly docile, but he pushes Glaz onto the bed as soon as they reach it. The sniper doesn’t look surprised by Kapkan climbing over him, at least not until he takes out the handcuffs he left under the pillows and smirks down at his prey.

There’s a moment of expectant silence, Glaz studying him intently before nodding and laying down on the bed, surrendering to him. Kapkan handcuffs him to the headboard and starts kissing Glaz again, leaving a trail of wet marks and hickies on his neck. The shirt gets on the way, and Kapkan realises he should have taken it off before handcuffing Glaz, so he simply bunches it up and continues lavishing attention on his lover’s chest, making him gasp when he closes his lips around  the sniper’s nipple and uses his tongue to tease until it gets stiff. Glaz makes a low moan when Kapkan bites into the soft muscle around it.

If he’s honest, Kapkan should admit he’s taking things slower than he would like , the urge to take off Glaz’s pants already needling him from the back of his mind. However, he also wants to make Glaz squirm, as payback for how needy and desperate he’s felt this last week, aching to have his boyfriend in bed with him. So now he’s going to take out his frustration on him. 

Although, to be honest, this can’t really count as punishment, seeing as Glaz hums contentedly while Kapkan leaves kisses and small bites all over his exposed torso. There are a few scars running over his skin, thankfully not as many as Kapkan himself has, and the hunter knows them all by heart. Hands gliding down Glaz’s stomach, he  _ finally  _ reaches the button of the sniper’s trousers. Kapkan briefly entertains the idea of undoing the zipper with his teeth, but neither of them are the sort to give into teatrics like that, not when it’s more efficient to unbutton them normally.

Glaz helpfully lifts up his hips to allow Kapkan to yank down his trousers and underwear, exposing his already hard cock. The hunter wraps his hand around the hot length, stroking it in the way he knows Glaz likes best.

“I have one rule for you,” Kapkan says, looking at Glaz’s eyes as he swipes his thumb over the head of his lover’s cock. “You aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.”

If Glaz is surprised by having his own game turned against him, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he makes a pleased sound and thrusts into Kapkan’s hand. This is going to be fun. Glaz’s cock is thick and red, and Kapkan’s mouth waters at the sight.  He dives in without further teasing, licking a wide stripe from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before wrapping his lips around it. Making eye contact with Glaz, Kapkan slowly takes more and more of his cock until he’s nearly gagging with it.The hunter knows he’s not the most skilled lover in this particular area, but what he lacks in finesse he makes up with eagerness.

It doesn’t take much time until he has Glaz pushing into his mouth, testing the limits of how much Kapkan can take and asking for more between moans. He warns Kapkan when he’s about to come, and they take a small break, during which Kapkan whispers in his ear about how he can feel the plug shifting inside him every time he moves, and how it’s not nearly enough to provide satisfaction. The sniper’s eyes go dark with lust, and Kapkan knows he’d be flat on his back and with Glaz between his legs if he hadn’t tied him to the headboard. As pleasant as that sounds, Kapkan has no plans to untie him anytime soon.

He goes back to sucking Glaz, drawing those delicious whines from him when he relentlessly  tongues the head and the sensitive underside of his cock. The warning that he’s about to cum comes much sooner this time and, to Kapkan’s satisfaction, his voice sounds much rougher than before. While letting Glaz cool down a bit, Kapkan strips bare, intentionally taking it slow and making sure that Glaz doesn’t take his eyes off of him for a second.

Slathering lube on Glaz’s pulsing dick makes him groan, a low sound that goes straight to Kapkan’s own erection. He’s so worked up, so desperate to have some stimulation besides the toy inside him, and Glaz is clearly on the brink of coming undone. Kapkan doesn’t think he can drag this game for much longer. Taking the plug out brings forth a mix of relief and disappointment. He wants to be filled as much as he wants to hear Glaz beg, and he’s done waiting for it.

Kapkan climbs on top of Glaz and sits on his cock, taking it in one smooth movement. The feeling of being stretched further is amazing, and hearing Glaz whimper his name is even better. Hands resting on the sniper’s chest to brace himself, Kapkan starts riding him, chasing his own pleasure at last.

“You cock feels so good,” Kapkan gasps as it hits his prostate repeatedly, his movements getting faster while Glaz’s writhes under him, pushing deeper into him.

“Maxim, please… I need to touch you, love, please.” There’s an ominous creaking sound, and for a second, Kapkan thinks the sniper might actually break the headboard. He doesn’t care about the bed breaking, but the idea of Glaz touching him sounds really good.

He doesn’t get off of Glaz to retrieve the handcuff’s key, which he left on the bedside table, nor to free him from his restraints. And just as he predicted, as soon as he untied Glaz, the sniper rolls them around, still balls deep into him. Glaz sets a frenzied pace, thrusting wildly into him and roughly stroking Kapkan’s cock. It’s almost painful in its intensity, and just what Kapkan needs, pleasure building quickly inside him.

“Maxim,” Glaz moans against his neck, kissing and sucking the skin until Kapkan is sure it will bruise. “I can’t… I can’t hold back. I’m going to fill you up.”

The sniper sounds so wrecked, and Kapkan is so close too, he can barely think. “Yes, yes!”

True to his word, it only takes Glaz a few thrusts until he buries his face on Kapkan’s neck and crashes whimpering his lover’s name, dick twitching deep inside the hunter as Glaz fills him with cum. It’s unbelievably hot, and Glaz’s hand is still wrapped around Kapkan’s cock, his movements sluggish but it’s enough for him. Kapkan closes his eyes, overwhelmed, and shoots pearly strands of cum over both of them, his moans mixing with Glaz’s. 

When Glaz collapses on top of him, he just wraps his arms around the sniper in a hug, melting under the tender kiss Glaz initiates. This right there is what Kapkan missed so much, not only the admittedly great sex. He still scowls slightly when Glaz says those three words, even if his heart feels like it will leap out of his chest. One day he’ll be able to say it back, but for now he’ll just kiss Glaz again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a request, a Glaz/Kapkan idea or scene you want to see? Drop me a message/ask!
> 
> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Closer (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw an amazing piece of fanart and I had a flash of inspiration, and here we are. Please check the artist and the piece that inspired this:  
> https://coyote-carnage.tumblr.com/post/189587821837/

“Your paint is smudged.”

Kapkan, who had been fiddling with his knife, put it back in the sheath and looked at Glaz, trying to discern if the comment had been directed at him or not. Seeing there was nobody else with face paint in the team, it seemed evident Glaz had been talking to him, indeed. The hunter shrugged, not caring much about it. As long as the paint did its job, he didn’t care if it was too smudged or not.

“You look terrible,” Glaz helpfully informed him, and despite the face wrap covering his mouth, Kapkan could have sworn he was grinning. 

He threw a withering glare at the sniper. Perhaps Kapkan had rushed through it and didn’t even check the final result, but he’d been doing this for years and could apply the face paint with his eyes closed. Glaz didn’t seem intimidated by his glare, if anything, the sniper looked even more amused than before.

“Here, let me…” 

Undeterred, Glaz came closer and closer, until there was barely any space left between them. Kapkan was hyper aware of the hand resting on his chest, right over the pectoral muscle. It was a burning presence, impossible to forget, even if by all rights he should have felt nothing since there were at least three layers of clothing between Glaz’s hand and his skin. The touch was light, not applying much force against him, and yet Kapkan was pinned down by that gesture, unable to move.

A thumb swept over his cheek, no doubt smudging the paint further than it presumably already was. Kapkan opened his mouth to protest, to ask what the hell Glaz was doing, but no words were coming out. He kept his eyes trained on Glaz’s impossibly blue ones, and Kapkan felt too hot, as if he was trapped, heart beating frantically as Glaz’s thumb swept over his cheekbone in what could only be called a caress.

“Timur,” Kapkan growled, not knowing how to continue. Stop? Please don’t stop? Both options were equally fitting.

“All done! Now you look good as always,” Glaz winked at him, all cheer and hopefully oblivious to the hunter’s inner turmoil, before turning around to grab his weapons.

Kapkan stood there, feeling inexplicably disappointed that it was over and missing the heat and friction of Glaz touching his face. If the sniper wanted to mess him up before the competition, Kapkan refused to let him get away with it, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking of bright blue eyes and that cheeky wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to (or even send a small request) on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Model (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked** : Think we could get some kapglaz bondage writting from you?

When Glaz had approached him to ask for his help, Kapkan immediately agreed before even knowing what it entailed. The explanation sounded pretty mild, posing so Glaz could practice drawing anatomy was something they’d done before after all. Same with being tied, he remembered that one time Glaz tied him with intricate rope patterns and even attached some flowers artistically to the design. It had been an interesting experience and everyone had been happy with the results of that session.

However, Kapkan should have suspected this one would be different as soon as he saw the set up this time included toys. Still, his pride made him go on, assuring Glaz he was fine with the idea; besides, he was intrigued to know what his boyfriend planned to do this time.

The first part was familiar enough, undressing and letting Glaz tie him with the silk rope. While Kapkan was used to making snares and traps and also knots that were almost impossible to release, he was amazed at Glaz’s proficiency at trying someone up. It was clear he had lots of practice with it, from before they even got together, and Kapkan felt a small pang of jealousy when thinking of the sniper with someone else.

“There, is it too tight on your wrists?” Glaz asked, running his fingers under the rope to test how loose they were. He had secured the hunter’s arms with a cross-chest box tie, which framed his pecs on the front.

“I’m fine,” Kapkan assured him, shivering when Glaz kissed his neck, leaving a wet mark that felt both cooler and hotter than the rest of his skin.

“I’d have you on your knees, bent over that stool,” Glaz pointed at a plush piece of furniture. “Is that okay?”

“You know that being on my knees is not a problem,” Kapkan scoffed, only realising how that sounded when Glaz laughed. “I mean-”

“Oh yes, I know.” The sniper’s smile took a hungry undertone as he helped Kapkan kneel down and get into position. “Ah-ah, spread your legs darling.”

“Is that why you brought a spreader bar?” Kapkan asked, wondering what the hell Glaz intended to paint that required him to be in such a position.

That had been only the start though. An indeterminate amount of time later, Kapkan squirmed in place as much as the spreader bar weighing down his ankles allowed him. The butt plug that Glaz had slipped inside him was too small to cause any discomfort, but it was  _ vibrating _ , the setting low enough to drive him crazy but to provide no relief. Meanwhile, all he could hear was the faint scritching sound of pencil against paper, Glaz sketching God knew what. 

From time to time, the sniper would get up from his seat and kneel by Kapkan’s side, as he was doing now. And yet, all he did was to take the plug out a bit only to push it in again, making the hunter’s body thrumm in need. Kapkan hid his face against the plush surface of the stool, trying to calm down.

“Is this necessary?” Kapkan asked, his voice only wavering at the end, when Glaz started playing with the plug again.

“I need to capture all the details perfectly,” Glaz’s breath was hot on his bare ass and thighs, and Kapkan had had enough of this torture that his boyfriend called posing for him.

“The details of my ass? I think you already know that very well,” He huffed, his protests dying and turning into a moan when Glaz pushed two slick fingers into him.

His hands clenched on air, body jerking in pleasure when the fingers pressed boldly against his prostate. Glaz hummed before asking with all the false innocence he was able to muster, “Do you need anything, love?”

“Yes!” Warm hands trailed up and down his thighs, and the mostly chaste caress made his body burn with desire. He could feel Glaz’s cock poking against his leg, and that made him forget about his decision to stay as calm and in control as possible. “Fuck me, Timur please, I know you want it as much as I do.”

Glaz had the cheek of pretending to think about it, “I should finish those anatomy studies…”

“Don’t you dare leave me like this!” Kapkan’s reply came out as a growl, primal and desperate.

“You’re the most distracting model I’ve ever had,” Glaz sighed, and yet Kapkan heard the telltale sound of a zipper. Yes, at long last!

He cried out in pleasure when Glaz filled him, the stretch of penetration making him tremble in delight. This was exactly what he needed, and he couldn’t keep quiet while the sniper fucked him hard and fast. He came almost embarrassingly fast, his body tensing up as pleasure cascaded over him and Glaz reached his peak too. However, instead of untying him, Glaz just slid the plug back into him.

“Timur?”

“I told you, I need to finish those studies. The sooner I’m done, the sooner I can untie you and fuck you again.”

Kapkan closed his eyes and made a small whine, he wasn’t sure if it was an expression of dismay or anticipation. Probably both. Modelling for Glaz was absolute torture, and yet he would keep doing it, perhaps he was more of a masochist than he thought.


	7. Injured (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on [the third piece on this post](https://twitter.com/AFrenchDisaster/status/1241828637642498049), which I know the comissioner in question won't mind I used as inspiration (since I am the comissioner of that one xD)

When Glaz was aiming with his sniper rifle, all the world was reduced to what he saw through the scope. He still retained some mild awareness of the surrounding sounds, but his attention was otherwise engaged, dissecting the details of a scene far away as he tried to pick up his objectives.

Lying on the ground, waiting, was something he was used to. Ideally, he’d be someplace he could use as cover, camouflage himself with the environment. However, it was substantially more difficult to do that when he was on some rooftop parking, hard concrete below him and nothing to provide cover except for the odd car or two. It was fine, Glaz would make it work. Not all situations came with the perfect conditions, and the strike team was counting on his support so they could enter the bank safely. Or as safely as it was possible in a situation such as this.

There was a dissonant note of color in a corner of the upper floor, and Glaz realised his thermal scope was picking up an enemy. Only the left arm and part of the shoulder were visible, but he was hiding behind a wooden wall. Glass crunched under someone’s weight, somewhere to the right of where he was, but he knew Kapkan was patrolling the area, making sure nobody came from the garage and putting traps on the garage roof access windows. Glaz paid no attention to such a small disturbance, knowing if there was trouble, it would be much louder than this.

The sound of the suppressed rifle firing was drowned out by the noise of the helicopters and police cars sirens, leaving as only evidence of Glaz’s actions a broken window and a dead body collapsed out of sight. The barricade on the main entrance was blown away, and right as the team went into the bank, Glaz spotted another terrorist poking their head out on one of the upper floor’s windows. A few seconds later, the threat was neutralized.

The team led by Ash disappeared into the bowels of the huge building, and Glaz kept his surveillance. They didn’t know how many terrorists there were, but expecting an ambush as the team tried to escort the hostages out wasn’t unreasonable. It was then he heard it. Gunshots, too close to his position. Glaz turned around and for a moment his blood turned to ice when he saw Kapkan positioned between him and a White Mask, like a silent shadow that rushed to protect him. The terrorist fell to the ground like a spineless doll, and Glaz released the breath he’d been holding.

“Where did that one come from?” He asked, taking a quick peek through the scope of his gun. No hostiles in sight. “Maxim?”

Seeing as the answer was only a grunt, Glaz turned around to look at him. Kapkan was leaning against one of the cars, hand clutching his thigh as a dark red halo bloomed from under his fingers. “I’m fine.”

Glaz didn’t believe him for a second. The blood was dripping down the trousers’ leg, creating a red trail that kept spreading at a worrying speed. He wanted to curse Kapkan for being a self-sacrificing idiot and getting into the path of a bullet that Glaz was sure was meant for him, not the trapper; although he realised it would be the height of hypocrisy to berate Kapkan for that when Glaz would have done the same if he was in the hunter’s position.

“Ash, Kapkan is injured,” he said through the comms.

“Apply first aid and wait, we’re about to extract the hostages.”

“Copy that.”

Kapkan was ahead of them, already applying gauze over the wound and pressing down with his hand to stem the bleeding. He caught Glaz staring at him and scowled. “This is nothing, do your damn job and stop worrying.”

He rolled his eyes at Kapkan’s bravado, because they both knew a gunshot was never ‘nothing’. Still, the situation seemed under control, so Glaz squashed down the need to rush to the hunter’s side and concentrated on his task. Soon, Ash gave the all clear for the extraction and everything happened so fast. A few hostiles appeared on the upper floor as he saw the team running towards the exit with the hostages, and Glaz made quick work of them. At the same time, he heard Kapkan shoot at something with his pistol. By the time he finished shooting and turned around, there was another dead terrorist near them and Kapkan had stopped applying pressure on his wound to reload the pistol.

“This position is compromised,” Kapkan commented, putting the gun back into its holster. “We should get out of here before more come.”

“It’s almost over,” Glaz said right as Ash’s team came out of the bank with the hostages. He kept on his spot long enough for the team to reach the safe area, making sure no stragglers went after them.

As soon as it truly was over, he rushed to Kapkan’s side. The hunter tried to refuse his help at first, seemingly uncomfortable when Glaz slung Kapkan’s arm over his shoulders. However, after his leg nearly gave out when he tried walking, Kapkan clung to the sniper tightly, fingers bunching up the fabric of the Gorka’s jacket as he leaned into Glaz.

“You have to be more careful. If I hadn’t been looking over you…”

There were so many things Glaz wanted to say, like how he would prefer it if Kapkan didn’t act as a human shield; that he was capable of looking after himself and only let his guard down marginally because Kapkan was supposed to be patrolling around; or that he was grateful for the hunter’s presence in more ways he could express at the moment. But in the end Glaz simply tightened his hold on Kapkan, bringing him closer. 

“Can you walk or do I have to carry you?”

Kapkan scoffed. Loudly. “Don’t be an idiot, I just-” He hissed in pain upon putting weight on the injured leg and leaned heavily on Glaz. “I might need a little help.”

This close, there was something about Kapkan’s eyes that was absolutely mesmerising, and Glaz didn’t miss the brief flicker that crossed his expression upon asking for help, as if he was embarrassed. Deciding to not mention that, Glaz nodded and slowly guided Kapkan as he hobbled along, yet he also made plans to sweep him up and carry the hunter at the first sign of further trouble. 


	8. Gangster AU (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was obviously inspired by the current event, The Grand Larceny. Although to be totally honest I've also taken some inspiration from [this wonderful piece](https://twitter.com/yamakazzii/status/1258540806538817537) from Yama <3
> 
> Fair Warning!! **This is a gangster AU, some characters mentioned here will die**

Timur Glazkov had a gift for scamming people. It wasn’t like one day he woke up and decided he wanted to become a criminal, but money was always tight and it would be a waste to not use his skills. An ex-partner once described him as having the face of an angel and the affable demeanour of the kind of boys every parent would want for their daughters, but beneath all that there was the ruthless cunning of a criminal mastermind. That pleased Timur immensely, it was better to have people underestimating him, no doubt. Like his ex underestimated Timur’s willingness to put him in a watery grave, that double crossing bastard.

After that fiasco he moved to a different place, in search of bigger fish to fry and a fresh start. All he found was a city controlled by two gangs, the Clinkers and the Blighters. Both teams hated each other, of course, and despite that intense rivalry both were equally cut-throat when it came to eliminating any other possible competition. It was poetic, in a twisted way, a love-hate relationship where hate had asphyxiated any love a long time ago, yet they still clung to each other for familiarity’s sake. It would be so easy to play these people that Timur was nearly salivating at the prospect.

First step was to find friends in both organizations, and Timur had always been so good at gaining people’s trust. However, he didn’t expect Shuhrat, that Uzbek guy from the Clinkers, to get so attached to him, to the point he nearly adopted Timur, and by extension, everyone else from the Clinkers viewed him as one of them. Rumors spread like wildfire, and soon everyone considered him part of the gang, even the Blighters, who now viewed him as an enemy. Fuck.

Aside from finding an unwanted family in the Clinkers and more complications than he ever expected, Timur also found Maxim. Gorgeous guy with a wild streak, just the right amount of bloodthirsty, and an absolute delight in bed. And he was a Blighter. Timur had laughed himself hoarse when he found out. Neither of them was particularly romantic, yet here they were, star-crossed lovers on opposing gangs. The universe had a sick sense of humor.

Maxim was also the first person who fully expected Timur to betray him eventually, despite the promises whispered while he had Max trembling in ecstasy beneath him. The guy was the biggest cynic Timur ever met, and he never dared to imagine their relationship had any future. It was infuriating. Perhaps that was the reason Timur ended in this situation, riding in a stolen car next to the Australian Tori, ready to assault the base of the Blighters. He had something to prove, to himself and to Maxim.

If it was up to him, Timur wouldn’t have gone in like that, shotgun in hand and rushing like a blind idiot. That was why the first group died. Well, that and Timur warning Maxim to keep his eyes open. This time he hadn’t had time to say anything to his lover, but he counted on Maxim’s innate paranoia to keep him alert.

The Blighter’s hideout had every window and entrance boarded up, but a few wooden planks were no match for a shotgun. Once inside the building, they all went separate ways, to cover more terrain. The plan was to eliminate the Blighters and then crack open all the safe boxes they hoarded. However, Timur lingered in the entrance, lighting up a cigarette. He had the feeling he wouldn’t even have to get his hands dirty this time. And lo-and-behold, just a second after Tori crossed into another room and something exploded. He saw her fall to the ground and splinters of wood fly by, all while he leaned against the door and smoked. Yes, exactly as he imagined.

Timur shot the Blighter who killed Tori, not out of a sense of comradeship or to avenge her, though. He just needed everyone out of the way, for the sake of his plan. The next few minutes were a symphony of shooting and screams, with the occasional explosion, as death descended upon the old building. An old guy with a funny beard tried to kill Erik, one of Timur’s fellow clinkers, and Timur did nothing. Only when Erick lay on the floor, bleeding out and helpless, did Timur blast the old man away.

“You let him shoot me!” Erik croaked, pressing his palm against his stomach in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. The troubling part was that Erik was still holding his shotgun in his other hand, and he was aiming at Timur’s chest.

“Let’s not be hasty,” Timur began in a conciliatory voice, as if he wasn’t aiming at Erik too.

In that moment, a shot from behind him punched a hole in the ceiling, and a safe box plummeted down, right on top of Erik. Well, that took care of the issue. Timur turned around to find Maxim, smirking at him and still pointing his weapon in Timur’s direction.

“Hey babe,” Timur smiled back at him. “Thanks for that.”

“This was your grand plan?” Maxim sounded less than impressed, not that Timur could blame him. It was a miracle the Clinkers endured for so long if all their ideas were like this one.

“Nah, I got wind of this tomfoolery and came to make sure you didn’t end up with too many new scars.”

Timur went in for a kiss, the muzzle of Maxim’s shotgun pressing against his chest, but he didn’t care. It was a quick press of their lips, yet it melted some of the doubt from Maxim’s eyes, although not all of it.

“Tim?”

Fuck. Of all people to survive and catch him kissing the enemy, it had to be Shuhrat. He liked Shuhrat, and Timur would have preferred to not have to do this. Turning around, he revealed Maxim’s shotgun, still pointing forwards and directly at Shuhrat. 

“Is he with you?” Maxim asked, looking a bit cagey at the whole situation. God damn it, Timur had no idea how to make it clearer that between the Clinkers, the loot, and Maxim, he would always be Timur’s priority.

“Well, that depends,” Timur leaned his elbow on Maxim’s shoulder, holding his own shotgun with just one hand and aiming at Shuhrat too. “How loyal are you?” 

It was a trick question, and besides, whatever Shuhrat said, Maxim had the last word about his fate. Shuhrat gave his answer and Timur grinned. He had the feeling he already knew what Maxim’s decision would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


	9. Alone (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **r6shippingdelivery said:** Why don't you write about Kapkan having a good time on his own while thinking about Glaz? 😏

There was a certain thrill inherent to sneaking around the base in the middle of the night. It was late enough for almost everyone to be in their rooms, but not too late to be questioned if anyone saw him wandering about. 

Kapkan clutched the towel and bag tightly, as if what he was hiding made them weigh more, but it was just the fear of being stopped what made the distance feel longer than it was. He was paranoid that if anyone saw him going to the old showers on the third floor, at these hours, they’d know what he was about to do. 

As if aided by divine providence, nobody crossed paths with him, and Kapkan breathed easier when he locked the door behind him. People barely used these showers anymore, and he knew from experience this was the perfect spot on the base to get away with a nice wanking session if he could not escape to the forest surrounding the base. It wasn’t often that Kapkan indulged in what he was planning to do; he preferred to control his baser instincts instead of the other way around, but he’d been exceedingly horny all week and today had been the last straw.

He undressed, as if this was a normal showering experience, and then got the toy and lube out of the bag. Undecided about what to do, he left both items on the nearest shelf, for future use. First, Kapkan let the warm water wash away his lingering nervousness, until only the buzz of arousal remained. Touching his body always felt awkward to him, Kapkan wasn’t one to caress his own skin, but that was exactly the crux of the question, wasn’t it? That wasn’t something he wanted to do, it was something he wished someone else would do to him.

It was startlingly easy to close his eyes and imagine the hands roaming over his chest and teasing his nipples until they perked up were not his but Glaz’s, those damn elegant hands of his that could easily assemble a weapon in record time, or paint a vibrant piece of art. Heat built up inside him just from thinking of the sniper, and Kapkan grabbed his already half-hard cock, pumping it roughly. It was infuriating how even the memory of a pissed off Glaz only fuelled his lust. Kapkan remembered their argument this morning and hated how much he had wanted Glaz to slam him against the wall.

Usually at this point it was when the thoughts about how Kapkan was a creep drooling over his unsuspecting friend and teammate would appear, but this time he was too far gone to think about that. With his mind filled with fantasies of what could have happened if Glaz had ended their argument by trapping Kapkan against the wall, he grabbed the two items he left on the shelf before. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Mounting the suction cup dildo on the smooth shower wall was the best choice, and then Kapkan coated it generously with lube, using the excess to prepare himself as best as he could. The angle was awkward and fuck, this would be a lot easier if someone else helped him. Maybe Glaz would finger him, make sure he was open and ready before sliding his cock inside the hunter. Yes, Glaz looked like he would be a considerate lover, and the notion of being treated with care only made his cock throb harder. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Kapkan braced himself on the wall in front of him before pushing his ass back against the dildo. The first time it barely breached him before it slipped out, making him growl in frustration. The second time he went slower, making sure it went in, opening him up inch by delicious inch. Kapkan had always liked the feeling of being full, and after going for so long without it, this was heaven.

Once the dildo was all the way in and his ass hit the cold tiles, Kapkan started a gentle rocking motion. Glaz wouldn’t be too rough, not at first, and after a few tries he finally found the angle that made the head of the toy hit his prostate every time he pushed back. Kapkan kept doing that like it was his only purpose in life, all the time fantasizing about Glaz or remembering how his naked body looked under the spray of water when the team showered together. Despite his reticence to be a creep, Kapkan had snuck a glance or two before the guilt threatened to crush him. He knew how nice the sniper’s cock looked, nestled by dark curls and resting soft between his legs. He imagined how thick and long it would be when it was hard, and the desire to sink to his knees and suck it was nearly overwhelming.

Between the pressure on his prostate, and the stretch of being full of cock -even if it was a plastic one- and the warm water he left running to hide his moans, Kapkan was starting to feel pleasantly light-headed. Pleasure was growing fast until it seemed to take up all the space in his mind, and he could only think of how this would be only better if Glaz was the one fucking him. His hands would hold the hunter’s waist as he brought him closer and closer to the edge, until all the words Kapkan remembered would be “more”, “please” and “Timur”.

He opened his eyes, which Kapkan didn’t even remember closing, and was surprised to see his cock was leaking precum like a fountain, it was almost excessive. Touching it and spreading the precum all over it felt so good his knees almost gave out, but he didn’t want to stop either. Bouncing harder on the dildo and stroking his leaking cock at the same time was his undoing, it took a shamefully short time for Kapkan to cum. The wave of ecstasy rising inside him rendered him unable to do anything but moan his pleasure loudly, while his cock twitched and shot rope after pearly rope of semen on the shower’s wall.

Kapkan didn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm so strong, it had been months probably. And all because of Glaz. Ugh. how he wanted the sniper to hold him now as he came down from the heights of such amazing climax. But that would never happen, because the idea of exposing his preferences to any of his teammates made Kapkan want to run into the forest and never come back.

Sighing, Kapkan got the toy out without slipping and falling down, like it happened the first time he tried this, and then let the water wash away the signs of his passion. He needed to get this out of his system, before he screwed up one of the few close friendships he had. It was only a short term solution, but one that had proven effective for now, so Kapkan would stick with it until it didn't work anymore or he grew the courage to ask his friend out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


	10. Family (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the names I used for Kapkan's family in [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282583) old story (yep, I've been fleshing out Kapkan's family since 2018! xD). The only addition is Kapkan's niece, who I didn't name until now. I went with Anastasia (Nastya, for short), as someone on Twitter suggested, thanks!
> 
> This one is pure self-indulgent fluff and rated G!

The air smelled like rain and the sweet aroma of candyfloss, and an amalgam of noise -people talking, the music of different rides, kids screaming gleefully and having fun- surrounded them. It seemed like the rain from earlier hadn’t deterred people from coming to the funfair, since the area was packed with people. It looked like a scene from a movie, something Glaz felt the itch to paint, since capturing such liveliness in a still image would be a challenge.

At first, neither him nor Kapkan planned to come here, but since it was relatively close to the base they were staying on, and there wasn’t much else to do here in the back end of the French countryside, they decided to give it a try. Tachanka said funfairs were for kids, and Fuze refused to move from his laptop, so that little outing ended up being more like a date. Not like Glaz was going to complain about that. After spending around a month cooped up with the SAS in this unfamiliar base, for some new international training program Harry wanted to try, they needed some quality time for just the two of them.

Getting away from the cramped base had done wonders for Kapkan’s mood, and for the first time in weeks he looked relaxed. They walked around the fairground aimlessly, just taking in the sights and enjoying the sense of freedom. Being in a different country, surrounded by people who didn’t know them, meant that Kapkan felt more at ease making small gestures of affection in public. In fact, he walked with his arm around Glaz’s shoulders, which he never did when they were in Rainbow’s base. In turn, Glaz had his hand on Kapkan’s waist, when he couldn’t get away with putting it on his trouser’s back pocket. An ear splitting scream suddenly shattered their peace, “Uncle Maaaax!!!”

A child-sized projectile ran towards them at full speed, and Kapkan deftly caught the girl mid air as she jumped at him. The kid looked utterly pleased at herself, and Glaz was feeling quite lost. 

“Nastya, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?” Kapkan was confused too, looking at her like she was about to vanish at any moment. 

Answers came in the form of tired looking parents and an older kid dragging after them. They all stopped to stare at Kapkan, who quickly hid a grimace and stepped forward, away from Glaz’s side. 

“Kolya” the hunter greeted the man, and it all clicked then. 

This was Kapkan’s brother and his family. He suddenly understood Kapkan’s haste in putting some distance between them, Glaz had still been holding him by the waist and, as far as he knew, Kapkan never broached the subject of whom he dated with his family. 

“Mom, dad, look! I found uncle Max!” Nastya was still in Kapkan’s arms, happily oblivious to the frown in her father’s face as he assessed his brother. The other kid was too busy playing with his phone to notice the growing tension either. 

“What are you doing here?” Kapkan asked, not with hostility but wary. The scowl on his brother’s face deepened, and Glaz had to make an effort to not laugh, because in that moment the family resemblance was strong. 

“We’re on vacation,” the woman said pleasantly, while the brothers glared at each other. She even smiled at Glaz, as if apologizing for their behavior. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, Maxim?” 

Startled, Kapkan blinked at her before reacting. “Right. My brother Nikolai, his lovely wife, Anna, and the little terrors, Ivan and Nastya.” He gestured vaguely at each person while naming them, then he turned to look at Glaz. “This is my… friend, Timur.”

To an outside spectator, Kapkan would seem calm and collected, but Glaz knew him well enough to see how nervous he was. It was reasonable to think his brother would notice too. They were saved from further awkwardness by Nastya. 

“Are you in the army too?” When Glaz confirmed he indeed was, she beamed. “Uncle Max taught me to fight cause Zhenya from the other class kept pulling my hair, but he stopped after I kicked his ass. Did he teach you too?”

“I already knew to fight, but your uncle taught me a few tricks, yes. I even won against him once,” he finished in a hushed tone, as if he was telling her a secret. 

That got the attention of her brother Ivan for the first time since the start of the conversation. “No way! Uncle Max is the best fighter I know, nobody can defeat him.”

Kapkan puffed up under the praise, and Glaz just smirked. He truly defeated Kapkan a couple of times when sparring, but it was mostly a matter of fighting dirty or thoroughly distracting Kapkan. It would be hardly appropriate to tell the tale of how that one time he got Kapkan in a hold and the hunter couldn’t fight back because he enjoyed too much getting choked by Glaz. Instead, he agreed that their uncle Max was the best fighter Glaz knew.

Instead of making some more polite conversation and then going separate ways, as the brothers attempted, they opted to stay together when Nastya decided she wasn’t going anywhere without her uncle Max, clinging to him and refusing to let go. Glaz thought it was cute how much she had missed her favorite uncle, but Nikolai seemed to disagree, since he looked like he was sucking lemons. When Kapkan said they weren’t close, he was clearly underselling the problem. Glaz pitied Anna, stuck acting as the middleman for both Basuda brothers whenever Kapkan went home to visit them.

Despite the lingering awkwardness, and the odd looks they occasionally got when speaking Russian in the middle of this very French place, it was an enjoyable afternoon. Glaz gave the kids some pointers on how to aim, and when asked to show his skill, he demolished all previous records on that shooting game. He even earned a nod or respect from Nikolai after giving the prize, a huge dinosaur plushie, to the kids. There was a small spot of drama when Nastya won a prize in a rubber duck fishing game, but she insisted she didn’t want the prize, only one of the ducks she caught.

“Sweetie, the ducks are part of the equipment in this game, not a reward. You wouldn’t want to take home the grass from a football field, right?” Anna tried to reason with her daughter. “You can take a doll, or the fire truck!”

The girl shook her head. “I want the duckie! Please.”

Her puppy eyes worked like a charm, and both Kapkan and Nikolai went to convince the manager to part with one duck. It was the first time Glaz saw them agreeing on something, working together to achieve their goal. In the end, Nastya got her duck and everyone was happy, even if they had to pay extra for the damn thing. 

When Anna declared it was getting late and they should go back to the hotel, the kids pouted and complained - especially Nastya - only calming down when Kapkan promised he would go visit as soon as it was possible.

Kapkan had a quick chat with his brother before they left and walked back to Glaz looking pensive. He kept unusually quiet while they made their way back to the base, making Glaz suspect those parting words hadn’t gone well. 

“Quite the coincidence to meet your family here, right?” Glaz’s attempt to draw Kapkan into conversation didn’t work, so he tried again. “Who would have thought you were so good with kids, with such a grumpy face you usually have. I hate to break it to you, but that seems to be a family trait.”

“I can’t wait to hear you say that to Kolya’s face,” Kapkan snorted, “he hates it when people compare us.”

“He just left, I’m not chasing him just to make him angry,” Glaz joked, chuckling at the idea.

“Actually, he invited us both for New Year’s.” Kapkan answered to Glaz’s surprise with a little shrug. “He even said you aren’t so bad. Congrats for not living up to the depraved stereotypes he was probably thinking of.”

“And you are okay with that, with us spending the holidays together? With your family?”

Kapkan put his arm around Glaz’s shoulders, attempting a casual stance. “The first meeting is already out of the way, and I want you to be part of my life. All of it.”

This was perfect. He had hoped to convince Kapkan to let him meet his family in the future, and now Kapkan was making the offer himself. Too overwhelmed to answer properly, Glaz just crushed their lips together in a drawn out and sweet kiss.

A wild idea crossed his mind, and Glaz smirked at his lover. “Does that mean we can defile your childhood bedroom?”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” Kapkan hissed, turning a faint shade of red, which only made Glaz laugh harder. “Timur, seriously!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


	11. Gossip (SFW/NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous said:** Fuze and tachanka or some other operators on the base find out about glaz' and kapkans relationship and seem really against it and homophobic and all that shit but turns out it was all just a big misunderstanding, either they though one was cheating on the other or kapkan was being abused(?) Cause of all the.. *cough* love bruises on his hips and shit Idk  
> __________________________________
> 
> I do have an idea planned for the cheating misunderstanding, for a fic involving poly!Spetsnaz, so since I didn’t want to re-use a similar premise, I chose to go with the “suspected abuse” one. It’s a really out there idea, and I’m a bit nervous about the result. ~~It already got longer than I planned, since I was aiming for a snippet under 1k and this is around 2k.~~ The story doesn't contain explicit NSFW material, but there are mentions and talk of mature themes, hence why I didn't know how to rate this chapter.

Coming out to their teammates didn’t go as expected. First of all, it was an accident. Glaz knew Kapkan was uncomfortable with the idea, and while he was of the opinion they couldn’t hide forever, for the time being he agreed to keep their relationship a secret. That they ended up kissing in front of all their friends was an accident, a miscalculation they blamed on the alcohol.

It happened during poker night, which had become sort of a weekly tradition. Bets were made, drinks flowed freely, and in general their guard was low. After all, most of the people in the room were their friends, there was no reason for them not to relax. 

At one point, Bandit tried to get Kapkan into some silly bet. Glaz wasn’t sure about the specifics, he’d been too busy trying to determine if Thermite was bluffing or not. He only heard the last part of the conversation, with Bandit saying that if he won, Kapkan would have to kiss Glaz. It was almost endearing how Kapkan’s friends were trying to set them up, albeit clumsily. 

Then, to everyone’s bafflement, Kapkan replied, “I don’t need a shoddy excuse to kiss _moy dorogoy_.”

After which he grabbed Glaz by the neck of his shirt and kissed him. The sniper was confused, because while feeling Kapkan’s lips on him was always a delight, he also knew this went against the hunter’s wish to keep their relationship a secret.

Predictably, the room exploded: hooting, clapping, incoherent screaming... everyone seemed delighted by this development - probably because of the betting pool they had going on, as Glaz learnt later. The only ones looking glum were Fuze and Tachanka. Glaz wasn’t naïve enough to think they would be totally fine with it from the get go, but he hoped they would eventually see reason. Despite the prevalent attitudes in Russia, neither of them had struck him as particularly bigoted. 

Maybe they were worried about what it could mean for the team, if this would cloud his or Kapkan’s judgement during a mission. So, for the time being, he put those concerns aside and enjoyed the rest of the evening playing cards, while an unusually affectionate Kapkan sat by his side.

Next morning Kapkan groaned and cursed when remembering how he accidentally outed them, but after the kiss and then going to sleep in Glaz’s room there was no backtracking now. The secret was out, and everyone seemed okay with it. Mostly. Tachanka and Fuze didn’t comment on it, but at least they acted as always around them. Well, around Kapkan. Glaz could swear their demeanor was warm with Kapkan and considerably colder around him. Which made no sense to Glaz.

For the rest of the week, he observed how both Fuze and Tachanka seemed to be fine with Kapkan yet became more guarded and silent around Glaz. There was also the fact they seemed to keep him away from the hunter. Tachanka often coming to snatch Kapkan away for some reason or another, or Fuze staying around instead of leaving the lovebirds alone. At some point he had the feeling they would forbid them to sleep in the same room if they could. None of it made any sense to Glaz. Why was he a problem in his teammate’s eyes but not Kapkan? Not that he wanted them to have a problem with the hunter too, but that one-sided distaste was really bizarre.

Glaz was a patient man, but he was also fed up with his teammates giving him the cold shoulder for no apparent reason, and decided it was time to have a talk with them. After asking around, he discovered Tachanka had taken Kapkan away for some extra training, which he wasn’t even surprised about, so he went to find Fuze instead. It was always easy to find Fuze, since he spent most of his free time in the workshop.

“Shuhrat, we need to talk.”

Fuze grimaced at that, maybe because he knew what this was about, or maybe because Glaz’s expression was the complete opposite of his usual friendly demeanor.

“I wanted to talk to you too. In private.”

The walk back to the dorms was excruciating, the silence between them heavy and awkward and full of anticipation of the worst kind. Once they were back in the privacy of the Spetsnaz quarters, Fuze just looked at him, clearly uncomfortable and presumably thinking of how to breach the issue. Glaz took a way more direct approach.

“Are you going to tell me now why Sasha and you have been treating me like I spat in your food and insulted your entire family?”

“I want to say I don’t think you’re the type of person to… I said nothing until now because I wanted to have more evidence one way or another, but Sasha insisted we had to act now.”

That made absolutely no sense and Glaz was getting increasingly pissed. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“It started two weeks ago now, with Sasha saying how Maxim was reminding him of his sister before her own divorce, and not in a good way.” The explanation made Glaz blink, trying to process what the hell was that supposed to mean. “Maxim started to act weird, refusing to use the communal showers, always wearing those damn hoodies of his zipped up almost to his face. There were also the injuries, the sprained wrist, the busted lip. He never explained those, deflected the questions, you know? And Sasha… during their sparrings he noticed how Maxim sometimes limped a little, and the bruises hidden by the clothing.”

While Fuze talked, Glaz had literally felt how a burning cold fury grew as he realised what was being implied. The sheepish look from Fuze at the end did nothing to ease the rage threatening to overflow.

“You really thought, even for a moment, I am the kind of man to abuse their partner?” He hissed, slowly losing his composure the more he thought about it. Because beneath the anger, he was devastated that one of his closest friends would entertain such an idea. “Is that what you’re fucking implying, that you thought I was hitting Maxim?”

“I didn’t believe that!” Fuze shot back, agitated. “Sasha was convinced there was something weird going on, and we both know he’s not reasonable when he goes in protective mode. After we found out about you two, I suggested we wait a few more days, see how things went.”

“And what’s your verdict now, hm? What do you have to say?”

“I think Max has been acting weird, but I’ve seen how you two are around each other too,” Fuze sighed. “And I’m not sure you even realise how in love you both look.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, both glaring at the ground instead of looking at each other.

“Why didn’t you come to me with your doubts?” Glaz’s voice was small, still laden with anger but letting the hurt shine through. “Why avoid me if you were convinced of my innocence?”

“Because I had no idea what to say or how to apologize! _Hey Timur, sorry I was cold with you, I thought Max might be in an abusive relationship, but then we found out you’re together and now I feel like an idiot_ , how’s that as a conversation starter?”

“Well, it would have been better than saying nothing!” 

“You’re right. I didn’t want to fuck up and I think I ended insulting you even worse. I’m sorry.”

Glaz nodded, silently accepting the apology. “About Maxim’s sprained wrist, do you remember how he boasted about swinging The Caber? Guess who ended up putting ice on his swollen wrist that night. The busted lip was from training, he didn’t tell me the details, so I assume it was an embarrassing and completely preventable accident he doesn’t want to disclose. As for the marks and bruises he hides, well. Couples fuck.” He felt a vindictive surge of satisfaction upon seeing Fuze blush violently, and continued his explanation despite Fuze telling him it wasn’t needed. “Sometimes I get carried away and get a bit too rough, but most of the time he’s the one asking me to mark him. Telling me to make sure he’ll feel it the next day. You should see my back, it’s like a wild animal scratched me. And you know how Max is, very private and weirdly shy about personal stuff. I guess he avoided the communal shower because he didn’t want people gossiping about the marks”

Ironically, that was exactly what happened. Kapkan would not be pleased if he learnt about it. In fact, if he learnt about this ridiculous situation about an abusive relationship, the hunter would raise hell. Glaz was quite sure he might even end up punching someone, most probably Tachanka.

“I’m sorry I acted like an idiot, and I’ll make sure Sasha realises he’s being an idiot too,” Fuze said again, looking truly remorseful. “You realise that if it had been you, or me, acting like that, Sasha would have done the same, right? He’s protective of all of us, even if he acts before thinking.”

“I know,” Glaz sighed. “I’m still pissed at him., though.”

With the air cleared, the unpleasant atmosphere was mostly gone, although Fuze acted like he wasn’t sure of how their friendship stood after that. Glaz wanted to reassure him they were still friends, but it could wait until tomorrow. He needed time to process everything first. It had been an extremely emotionally taxing conversation.

He retired to his room, ready to work through his feelings through painting, as he tended to do. Judging by how it was coming along, all jagged lines criss-crossing to hide the pattern beneath, Glaz was sure it wouldn’t be one of his best works, but at least it did its job to help him clear his mind. He was almost done when Kapkan barged into the room without even knocking.

“Timur, holy shit, you won’t believe the weird conversation I had with Sasha,” Kapkan said, a worried frown adorning his face.

“What happened?” Glaz was sure it wouldn’t beat his conversation with Fuze, at worst it would be on the same level, but then he doubted Kapkan would be so calm about it.

“I think Sasha might have a crush on me? He kept asking about our relationship, how long I’ve been dating you, and trying to talk about our sex life. He said I deserve someone who would love and worship me.” At this point, Glaz broke out laughing, Kapkan’s horrified expression making it even funnier. “Don’t laugh, I’m being serious! He was also weirdly hostile when talking about you, I don’t like it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk with him and set things right. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding,” Glaz replied, knowing what was Tachanka’s problem, and how it would stop being an issue soon.

“Hmm,” Kapkan wasn’t convinced, that much was clear. “I’ll go with you and make sure he doesn’t act too much like an idiot.”

“I think you’ll be surprised, he might be reasonable.”

Kapkan narrowed his eyes. “Are we talking about the same Sasha?”

Glaz chuckled, because Kapkan was right. Tachanka was usually stubborn and hardheaded, but this time Glaz had information Kapkan didn’t know about. And for now, he wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to tell him. Painting finished, he put the brushes aside and cleaned his hands with a rag.

“Enough about Sasha. We haven’t had much time for ourselves this week, how about we make up for it?” Glaz tilted his head towards the bed, and Kapkan took the hint instantly, grabbing his hands and dragging Glaz to the bed with him. 

Tomorrow there would be fresh marks on both of them, but he didn’t care. It was not a crime to leave a hickey or two on his lover, and part of Glaz wanted to see his teammate’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


	12. Yearning (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan struggles due to an eye infection, and pines after the person helping him. He pines a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very vaguely inspired by that one time Kapkan's model in-game had a weird green line on his eyes. Could be neon eyeliner, could be a weird eye infection, or it could be a visual bug. We all know the correct answer, but ofc I had to take my weird idea and run wild with it :D

The world was blurry and out of focus. Trying to ignore the surge of irritation at how undefined everything was around him, Kapkan squinted in a vain attempt at gaining some literal clarity. But the only thing he achieved was to feel a terrible itch in his eyeballs.

The urge to rub his eyes was nearly overpowering, but he knew that would only aggravate the feeling of having something stuck in his eyes, and the discomfort would turn into pain if he kept at it. He ground his teeth, growling in anger at this ridiculous situation. He wouldn’t have fallen into that grimy pond if Rook hadn’t been running around like a headless chicken, playing like a fool when the match was about to start. 

Kapkan chewed him out, of course, yet he couldn’t even get the satisfaction of seeing him contrite, since the Canadian had to intervene, calling _him_ out for being too harsh with Rook. Ha! At least he could delight knowing the French defender also got a faceful of mud, and Doc had also diagnosed him with the same nasty eye infection Kapkan got. As far as Kapkan was concerned, it was poetic justice.

However, Rook had the constant supervision of Doc and Twitch to coddle him, and while Kapkan didn’t want to be coddled - he was perfectly self-sufficient, thank you - some help would have been appreciated. Especially to go upstairs. Not that he would really admit such, or ask anyone to guide him to his room. Perhaps he’d ask one of his comrades, but they were all training, so Kapkan would make do on his own, as he always did.

Clutching the small bag with the meds in one hand, he used the other to feel around the wall until he found the railing. Now it was only a matter of going step by step, literally. He stubbornly kept his eyes open, hoping the distorted and blurry images he saw would help him to not stumble on the stairs. His eyes watered at the strain, the itch getting more and more unbearable, and Kapkan couldn’t wait to get to the Spetsnaz dorms and put the eye drops Doc gave him, hoping that would quell this burning itch.

Someone bumped into him while Kapkan was making his slow progress up the stairs, and he heard a feminine giggle. Having no idea who it could be, he scowled and was about to call her out for not being more careful, when she said, “Hey Glazkov, I found what you were looking for!”

Dokkaebi, of course. He had no opportunity to say anything, because then Glaz was there, or at least Kapkan was kind of hoping the blurry figure coming towards them was the sniper.

“I don’t think it counts as ‘finding’ when you accidentally crashed against him.” Glaz’s voice sounded much closer than expected, and deep down Kapkan was relieved the sniper was here. 

He didn’t pay attention to whatever Dokkaebi answered, distracted by the warm weight of Glaz’s hand resting on his shoulder. The slightest pressure on it let him know it was time to move, Dokkaebi apparently gone now, and Kapkan didn’t question the way Glaz led him. In fact, his presence by Kapkan’s side was quite reassuring, and his help wasn’t overbearing, just a gentle guidance. Kapkan appreciated that approach, instead of taking him by the arm and dragging him around like an invalid. 

“So what did Doc say?” Glaz asked, opening the door to the dorms for him.

“It’s an eye infection, but I should be in the clear in a few days,” Kapkan said while raising the bag with the meds, as if they were a beacon that would guide him in the dark. Or more likely, out of the dark. “Nothing serious.”

Glaz just hummed in answer, as if he knew Kapkan was downplaying how the lack of clear vision really affected him. He snatched the bag from him, and the hunter was powerless to do anything, since he didn’t even see it coming. There were some ruffling sounds, and then relative silence. He imagined Glaz was checking the medication, for what reason though, who knew.

“Eye droplets. Come, I’ll give you a hand with those; with any luck you’ll be less fussy than Shuhrat last time, remember?”

“I can do it myself,” Kapkan immediately answered. 

There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence, and the hunter worried he offended his teammate somehow. However, while he regretted the defensive tone he used, it was true. He didn’t need help, and Glaz probably had better things to do than playing nursemaid.

“Just because you can do it doesn’t mean you have to do it,” Glaz replied, a fond exasperation coloring his words. “Besides, I offered. Let me help. Please.”

Nodding stiffly, Kapkan sat on the chair as instructed by Glaz, and tamped down on the trepidation he felt. It was some friendly help, nothing more. He had patched up Glaz’s wounds on the field before. This shouldn’t be much different, right? 

Waiting patiently, he tried to discern what Glaz was doing based on the sound cues. The sniper moved around, picking up stuff, and Kapkan could even see his blurry form coming and going from his field of vision. He let the sniper carefully dab a wet towel on his eyelids, cleaning the area, then open his eyes and squirt a couple of droplets in each. Overall, the process was quick and not entirely unpleasant. However, his eyes started watering again after the drops, and no matter how much he tried to blink it away, tears fell down his face. Glaz wiped them away, so softly it felt like a caress.

“Aw, don’t cry, Max. I’m not that ugly, am I?”

Kapkan snorted, “You’re a fucking idiot, that’s what you are.”

Glaz had the cheek to laugh at his comment, and Kapkan closed his eyes to stop the leaking. At some moment his eyes would stop acting up, he hoped. Still, Glaz kept wiping away the stray tears and suddenly the whole situation felt too much. Did he know ugly and Timur were two words Kapkan would have never put next to each other? The problem was precisely the opposite, how the hunter couldn’t stop staring at him more often than not, how Kapkan would think about him at the most random moment, wishing he was with him and then being terrified of what he clearly wanted yet didn’t dare to say.

At that moment, Kapkan noticed his eyes stopped tearing up, and yet Glaz’s hand was still on his face, thumb rubbing his cheekbone. He nearly stopped breathing, waiting to see what Glaz intended to do. Slowly, Kapkan opened his eyes, and while somewhat blurred, he could see the sniper reasonably well, from his blue eyes to the wistful smile on his face.

“Well, you’re all done here,” Glaz withdrew his hand like he’d been burned and, in an impressive display of reflexes, Kapkan caught his wrist before he could get it too far.

They looked at each other expectantly, waiting to see who would talk first, act first. Neither seemed to dare. He licked his lips, trying to find a way to say exactly that, but the words were stuck in his throat.

“Thank you,” he managed after a moment. “For the help.”

“Anytime,” Glaz answered. 

This was not what Kapkan had been hoping for, he thought… To be honest, he wasn’t sure what he had been imagining would happen. He only knew that in that moment, as they locked eyes, he wanted Glaz to bend down and kiss him. Kapkan wanted that more than anything else. However, Glaz pulled his wrist free from Kapkan’s grasp and walked away, calling him from the bathroom to say he was stashing Kapkan’s eye drops on the cabinet.

For a moment, Kapkan considered walking up to him and… and he didn’t know what he would do. Sighing, the hunter put his arms on the table and his head resting on his arms. What a mess. Why did he even need to have these feelings? They only brought him heartache and troubles. Falling for a teammate was a recipe for disaster, one way or another.

“C’mon, don’t get mopey. In a few days it will be over, as you said.” Glaz’s hand ruffled his hair, except it was more like he was petting Kapkan, and the hunter almost leaned into the contact. Good lord, he was in much deeper than he even realised. “You could try your hand at abstract painting. I find it very liberating and you don’t need perfect vision to splatter paint randomly on the canvas.”

“I suppose I have nothing else to do,” Kapkan conceded, hoping he managed to hide how eager he was to spend more time with Glaz. 

It would be a sweet torture, but he had always been a glutton for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
